Everything I Ask For
by Citlallitha
Summary: Porque ella amaba su sonrisa perversa... y él lo sabía perfectamente. UA Universo Alterno . Duncan


**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un Oneshot inspirado en La cancion: Everything I Ask For, de The Maine, y Quiero dedicarle este peQueño fic a mi amiga Marjorie, Que me pasó un link de YouTube con un video D&C precisamente con esta canción :D MIL GRACIAS MARJORIE! :D Y el fic malvado contra Gwen esta en proceso x)**

* * *

**Everything I Ask For**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque ella amaba su sonrisa perversa, y él lo sabía perfectamente…_

_._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Típica noche de jueves, cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer que mirar un aburrido programa en la T.V., tus padres deciden "apresarte", literalmente hablando, en tu casa hasta su supuesto regreso en mas o menos tres horas…

Cualquier persona común y corriente habría suspirado, resignándose finalmente a su atroz situación. El problema aquí era que hablábamos de Duncan… y él no era una persona común, que mucho menos tendía a resignarse.

Con paso lento pero firme se dirigió hasta el segundo piso. Entró a su cuarto y sin hacer el más mínimo sonido salió por la ventana, directo a la libertad. Por supuesto que él ya era un experto en eso.

Una vez afuera, libre de las "cadenas" que lo "ataban", caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta un callejón sin salida. Sin demasiado esfuerzo cruzó la barda que se interponía en su camino, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba frente a _su_ casa. Ó, mejor dicho, frente a _su_ fortaleza.

Era increíble que existiera una casa de tan enorme magnitud, y peor aún, unos padres tan sobreprotectores que contrataran "guardias" para impedir que ese _criminal_ se acercase a su tan perfecta _hija_. En ese momento le entraron unas enormes ganas de reír, pero se contuvo.

Escaló la barda con sigilo, cuidando no ser descubierto, y una vez del otro lado, trepó con enorme facilidad el árbol que lo conduciría a su destino.

Se sentó en una de las ramas, y, como todo un cobarde, se dispuso a espiar a la bella doncella que cepillaba su cabello dentro del cuarto. Pudo divisar sin mucho esfuerzo su violín sobre un estante, mientras que de fondo sonaba música clásica. El sutil vestido que resbalaba por su cuerpo le recordaba a la más hermosa de las princesas, mientras él era sólo un plebeyo sin derecho alguno sobre ella.

- Vamos Duncan sal, sé que estás ahí

Y además de hermosa, lista. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaron mientras se deslizaba por el tejado y se colaba por su enorme ventanal. Era cierto, tal vez él jamás estaría a la altura de Courtney.

- Hola Princesa – susurró en su oído mientras se aferraba a su estrecha cintura – te extrañé…

La morena se removió en sus brazos y dio un largo suspiro. Entonces el punk pudo apreciar todas aquellas notas que había dejado colgadas de _su_ ventana cuando era apenas un admirador. Conocía a_ su_ Princesa, y sabía que podía pasar horas leyéndolas. Y por eso y por tantas cosas más la amaba.

Courtney se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro. Deslizó sus suaves manos por su nuca hasta enredarlas con su mohawk, uniendo sus bocas en un dulce beso.

- También te extrañé… - dijo con un hilo de voz sobre sus labios.

Ese vestido rojo le quedaba perfecto, pero Duncan no pudo evitar pensar que se vería mil veces mejor sin él.

La cargó entre sus brazos y la depositó en el suave colchón. Se entretuvo en acariciar sus castaños cabellos y su delicado rostro, pensando de vez en cuando que Courtney parecía alguna especie de ángel. Besó suavemente sus labios mientras sus manos reposaban en sus brazos.

Nunca había tratado a nadie con tal delicadeza, pero siempre había pensado que Courtney era demasiado superior en todos los aspectos. Y no es que él tuviera baja autoestima, era simplemente que en un principio la había tachado como una consentida niña rica, y finalmente había terminado enamorado de ella.

Se levantó lentamente, dejándola algo perpleja. Caminó hasta el estéreo y cambió de música estrepitosamente, mientras fuertes acordes de guitarras eléctricas inundaban la habitación. Courtney se tapó los oídos en señal de molestia y gritó algo así como un: "Para eso" en medio de aquel ensordecedor sonido, pero Duncan prefirió ignorar sus reclamos. Sabía que necesitarían música como aquella y a todo volumen para que sus padres no los descubrieran…

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre la morena mientras deslizaba lentamente el cierre de aquel hermoso vestido rojo que le impedía saborear de lleno la dulce piel de su Princesa, mientras ella se deshacía de su molesta playera.

Una vez logrado su objetivo, arrojó a alguna parte de la habitación el vestido que rezaba la marca favorita de su chica: PRADA. Entonces la morena devoró sus labios de esa forma salvaje que tanto amaba. Bajó su pantalón de golpe y comenzó a pasear sus finas manos por su ancha espalda.

Ella lo hacía sentir como una basura, tan inferior cuando se lo proponía… lo volvía loco, lo hacía perder el control. Y a pesar de eso, ella muchas veces pensaba que no significaba nada para él. Por Dios, si ella era lo único que tenía. Y la verdad, no le importaba, porque con ella lo tenía todo.

La miró como quién mira un suculento platillo y torció la boca en _esa_ sonrisa.

_Porque ella amaba su sonrisa perversa, y él lo sabía perfectamente. _

Lo besó dulcemente, como hacía cada vez que lo extrañaba. Sus finas manos acariciaron su cara y se detuvieron juguetonas sobre sus piercings. El punk sólo atinó a sonreírle y besó su frente.

- Soy tan feliz contigo _Dunky_... – pronunció lento y claro la morena mientras sus ojos obsidiana se fundían con los aguamarina de él

Y claro, ¿qué más hubiera podido pedir él?

- Y yo estoy feliz de que estés feliz – ronroneó cerca de su oído.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

- Te amo… - habló bajito la castaña, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Duncan la escuchara

- Y yo te deseo tanto…

Y lo último que sintió el punk fueron unos brazos empujándolo antes de que encontrarse de espaldas en el suelo.

- Hace una semana que no nos vemos y tú vienes y me dices: ¿te deseo? – vociferó molesta Courtney mientras se levantaba y se medio colocaba el vestido de nueva cuenta.

Duncan suspiró. ¿Cuándo aprendería? Se acercó sigiloso y la rodeó por la cintura.

- Princesa, sabes que también te amo – le dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro – ¿es necesario que lo repita cada semana?

La chica CIT dio un respingo de molestia y se alejó sin ninguna consideración. Apagó de golpe el estéreo y abrió la ventana, indicándole a Duncan la salida.

- Sabes que odio esa música – lo miró seria

- Y tú sabes que tu música es aburrida

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Mi música no es aburrida! – se defendió ella

- Por supuesto que lo es. Es música clásica, tan apretada como quién la escucha…

La castaña se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente al punk, mientras lo miraba desafiante.

- ¡Yo soy la persona más relajada que conoz…!

Pero unos labios sobre los suyos la silenciaron. Su vestido volvió a deslizarse hasta ser arrojado de nuevo.

- Esta vez no lo haré mal – susurró él en su oído – te amo…

Courtney se colgó de su cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Y es que siempre era así, las peleas se convertían en algo bastante más entretenido.

La miró por enésima vez recostada en la cama bajo su cuerpo. Y nunca pudo sentirse mejor.

No sabía exactamente lo que ella había visto en él, pero sabía perfectamente lo que él había visto en ella.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era todo lo que había pedido.

E incluso un poco más.

Ok, ella era mucho más.

Duncan&Courtney


End file.
